Fire and Ice
by Woman of Rohan
Summary: During a brief resting period during the events of RE4, Leon contemplates Ashley's fate and reflects upon his past. Vignette.


**AN: This is actually kind of old now. I wrote it one night after playing RE4 sometime last summer. It's very short, but I hope you enjoy it nontheless! If you like this, I am currently working on a series of longer RE4 vignettes (also focusing upon Leon and Ashley) which I will begin uploading soon. Reviews and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated! :) **

* * *

**Fire and Ice**

Propped against the wall, Leon S. Kennedy lit a match and ignited the dying embers of a lantern sitting close to him upon the dusty floor. The cabin was once again illuminated by a dull flame, a flicker of light among the darkness that had befallen them.

_Them. _

Leon's eyes instinctively fell upon the sleeping form of Ashley Graham, the president's daughter and the "subject" of his current mission. She was fast asleep against his left shoulder, for once looking peaceful and carefree... not troubled or frightened or running for her life as they had been mere hours before. They had taken temporary refuge in an ancient and abandoned household, hoping to rest and refuel for a few precious hours until they were sought out by Ganados once again. Leon insisted that Ashley keep up her strength, and the young woman had succumbed to sleep almost instantly. Although he was equally exhausted, Leon remained vigilant with his trusty handgun loaded and ready.

_So far, so good. But for how long will the serenity last?_

The room was eerily silent, save for Ashley's steady breathing and the occasional howl of the wind against the walls of the cabin, but Leon preferred the relative quiet to the hideous noises that still resounded in his mind after the horrors of the day. As his eyes fell upon the flames dancing within the lantern, Leon's thoughts were heavy and centered upon the woman by his side. Ashley was holding up admirably, but he often wondered how well she would endure in the days to come.

Although he had only been acquainted with her for a handful of days, Leon was impressed by her sheer will to survive. She had been alone and held captive long before he had rescued her from her prison, and she refused to lose hope when other people surely would have. When she was weary, she kept trudging onwards, and was always willing to help Leon when she was able to. Although she relied upon him quite often, he did not mind looking after her and did not blame Ashley for her dependence. She was a comfortable companion with likable qualities. It was a shame that he was seeing her during her darkest times, rather than under normal circumstances.

Still, in rare instances among the bloodshed and turmoil, Leon was able to catch a glimpse of the spirited and fiery young woman lying dormant behind the hollow shrieks of fear and vacant, panicked, stares. A small joke, an encouraging smile, or an adamant reply that she would never give up. He only hoped that she never lost her burning optimism, even when faced with unimaginable terror.

_Just as I had, all those years ago… _

Leon had once possessed a blazing vivacity himself, but Raccoon City had forever changed his previously untainted outlook on life. At the early age of 21, Leon's fire had been extinguished and replaced with an icy shell of the young man -or rather, _boy_ - he had once been. He had witnessed atrocities beyond his wildest dreams, and the aftermath of the incident left him with scars and nightmares that he could never possibly forget. For Ashley's sake, he prayed that she would fare better in battling her own nightmares, but it was wishful thinking on his part.

_Years later, and they never do go away… _

He remembered a time when gore had nauseated him, when he could witness a decapitation or a splatter of blood and still be affected by it… but as he grew older, it was becoming more and more difficult to recall those times. As he saw Ashley's fright and revulsion firsthand, it reminded him of his younger years with more ease, and he realized just how numb he had become. True, he was a stronger person, much stronger than he had been 6 years ago… but strength was often gained through a precious tradeoff: in his case, the loss of innocence. It pained him to think that Ashley was losing her naivety at the same point during her life, just as he had during Raccoon City, and he desperately wished that he could change that fact. The sad truth remained that she had already witnessed too much pain, and only more would come. Ashley didn't deserve to be corrupted, but the best that Leon could do was offer protection, comfort, and hope as they faced the odds stacked against them… and pray that she never lose her warmth and vitality.

_Stay strong for me, sweetheart. You'll make it through._

Startling him out of his reverie, Ashley shifted in her sleep and mumbled something incoherent. Leon observed her warily and a moment later, her amber eyes were locked with his. He offered her a sympathetic smile as she stared at him groggily, and he allowed his hand to rest upon the back of her head.

"You okay?" he asked quietly.

"I'm so cold," was all that she said, as she drew herself closer to him and buried her face into his muscled chest.

An icy chill tingled down Leon's spine, causing him to shudder involuntarily. He repositioned himself so that his arm was wrapped around Ashley, in hopes that his body would provide her petite frame with some extra heat against the bitter chill of the night. Within moments, she had resumed her slumber, though she still trembled quite visibly. Whether due to the drop in temperature or the nightmarish thoughts in her head, Leon did not know.

Looking to the lantern, Leon noted that the flames were diminishing once again, so he lit another match and watched the embers spring to life. He swore that as long as he could help it, that fire would never go out… and never go cold.

_Never_.


End file.
